1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector having an improved shell.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion, a plurality of contacts retained in the base portion and extending in the tongue portion for mating with a receptacle connector, and a metal shell shielding the insulative housing and defining a chamber with the tongue portion extending therein. The metal shell has a plurality of openings formed thereon and communicating with the chamber. The receptacle connector has a plurality of resilient fingers latched within the openings. Therefore, the plug connector and the receptacle connector will combine with each other reliably.
However, the resilient fingers of the receptacle connector will be deflected with the increase of insertion times of the plug connector and will loose out from the openings easily, the plug connector could not be retained in the receptacle connector firmly.
Hence, an improved plug connector is desired to overcome the above problems.